Beautiful
by LadyLobomon Warrior of Shadow
Summary: YAOI!! Takuya is taking Kouji out on a date somewhere. ( hints of Zoe/Kouichi) Takouji


A/N hee hee First fan fic don't hurt me! Warning: Yaoi Coupling: Takuya and Kouji Type: Song ficcel +++++  
  
Kouji slowly trudged down the street, hands in his pockets. He'd just gotten out of school and was heading home. Thankfully Mr. Yuma hadn't give out homework, he Takuya and Zoe were planning to go out.. somewhere. For one reason or another they neglected to tell Kouji where. Kouji sighed again, he could careless... as long as Takuya was there he was happy. He and Kouji had gotten together a few weeks after returning home from the Digital world. Kouji being too wrapped up in his thoughts didn't noticed a second shadow walking next to him.  
  
"Kouji?" A familiar voice questioned, Kouji glanced side ways and smiled. Takuya walked along beside him, his brown hair stuffed under a bright yellow hat, a look of concern on his face. Kouji smiled slightly.  
  
" Hi Takuya..."  
  
Takuya grinned, " So..... Where were you?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where were you. You looked as if you were in a different world..." Takuya said still looking at Kouji.  
  
" I was in my world... anyway when are we going to... where ever we're going with Zoe.." Kouji said changing the subject. Takuya grinned and wrapped an arm around Kouji's shoulders.  
  
"Zo said she couldn't go... too much homework so it's just you and me and we're going at about 6 o'clock.." Takuya answered.  
  
Kouji smiled and leaned into Takuya's chest, " k...."  
  
++ At About 6++  
  
Takuya rang the door bell of Kouji's house, stepping back from the door he waited patently, grinning widely. He was going to take Kouji out to do some Karaoke.  
  
Kouji opened the door and smiled," Hiya Handsome" he greeted and Takuya blushed. Kouji stepped out after saying good-bye to his Step-mom and his Father.  
  
"So..... Where we goin?" Kouji asked as they walked through the alleyway. Takuya grinned, but shook his head.  
  
" You'll see"  
  
+++  
  
Takuya opened the door and Kouji stepped in, once inside Kouji saw someone up on stage singing 'Sk8ter Boi' , horribly of key. Kouji's eyes near budged out of his head, 'KARAOKE??!' he thought frantically, ' oh man!'  
  
Takuya walked up next to Kouji and grinned, " Surprise!"  
  
Kouji nodded," This is a BIG surprise..."  
  
Takuya smiled as the person singing FINALLY stopped. " Come on Kouji, go up and sing! I heard you once you're really good!"  
  
Kouji blushed, and shook his head. " PLEASE KOUJI! FOR ME!" Takuya begged giving Kouji the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kouji sighed, " Only for you Takky..."  
  
Kouji slowly walked up to the stage and looked at the selections, his eyes quickly traced along the list then he spotted it. Quickly choosing the song, he picked up the microphone.  
  
" Hi everyone, I just wanted to say I'm going to sing this to someone special to me, they knew who they are..."  
  
The crowd clapped quietly, and the music began to play, Kouji took a deep breath and began to recite the words on the TV screen.  
  
"I love the way you stand in my way,  
  
You won't move 'til you get a kiss,  
  
and how you tell me that,  
  
my name tastes so sweet on your lips,  
  
I love the way you hold me with your eyes,  
  
Hold me so tight that i can't move,  
  
It's like everything i've ever known is a lie  
  
and you're the simple truth."  
  
Kouji stopped and began to sing : "Is it a dream  
  
or is it real?  
  
All i know is  
  
you make me feel so beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
You make me feel so beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
You make me feel so  
  
beautiful  
  
Kouji took another breath and chanted into the microphone:  
  
I love how soft you touch my skin  
  
like you're touching the wings of a butterfly  
  
I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room  
  
where there was no such thing as time  
  
I've never let anyone get this close  
  
I've always been afraid  
  
but you break down every wall and yet i feel so safe."  
  
Takuya stared up at Kouji, soon as Kouji was sitting beside him Takuya was going to kiss him like no tomorrow. Kouji took a quick breath and sang once again:  
  
"Every part of who i am  
  
is so in love cause what i have is beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
You make me feel so beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
You make me feel so beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
You make me feel so beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
You make me feel so beautiful  
  
you make me feel so beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful  
  
beautiful...."  
  
He let the last note fade away, and the crowd cheered insanely. Kouji blushed bright red, bowed and quickly exited the stage. He found Takuya and sat beside him. Kouji smiled at Takuya," Well I did!"  
  
Takuya snaked his arms around Kouji's waist and kisses his lips softly," You did..." Takuya whispered, and kissed Kouji again, letting his tongue enter Kouji's mouth. Kouji sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Takuya's neck.  
  
Zoe sighed and leaned into Kouichi," That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Kouichi smiled, holding her close to himself.  
  
" I didn't know my brother could sing like that..." he mused before kissing Zoe lightly on the head. Zoe smiled.  
  
Takuya pulled away gasping for breath, grinning at his koi. " You're amazing." he whispered softly, rubbing Kouji's back gently, Kouji moaned.  
  
"Takuya... Let's go back to my house... my step-mom and my dad were going to my dad's grandma's we could-"  
  
Before Kouji could finish Takuya had gotten up, grabbed Kouji's wrist and started heading for the door. Kouji smiled and chuckled.  
  
Zoe blinked and watched them leave," well... I don't think we'll be seeing them for the rest of the night...." Kouichi snickered, and kissed her on the top of the head. " I think you're right..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hee hee stupid ending...*shrugs* oh well....whatever Read and Review. 


End file.
